


A Hermit-Like Christmas

by FusionFollower



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Easier said than done, Fluff, Gen, Nobody Ruin's Grian's Christmas, One-Shot, everyone tries to prepare for the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionFollower/pseuds/FusionFollower
Summary: It's the holiday season, time for the hermits to set up for Christmas!Easier said than done of course.
Relationships: Implications only, None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	A Hermit-Like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up a little rushed, but the first time I wrote this I deleted the whole thing by accident and spent an hour crying over it so... yeah.
> 
> Happy Holidays :)

Grian hummed happily as he carried a box of decorations towards the shopping district. Where Bdubs and a bunch of others were setting up for the party.

It was the first time so many of them were going to be celebrating together. Sadly, not everyone could make it. Some went off to the End or Nether for the holidays, leaving only a hand full of hermits left.

But still, it was going to be fun. First they were going to have a big feast, a dance party and finally a gift exchange. And thankfully, Grian already had a sack of shulker boxes ready with his presents for everyone.

"Hey, how's the tree coming?" He asked when he arrived.

Bdubs sighed. "Not good. Mumbo and Impulse are taking forever on the crane and the girls can't lift it without the crane helping."

Near by, Mumbo and Impulse were working on connecting redstone for a crane to lift the giant tree, it was going to be the tallest thing in the shopping district.

"We can only go so fast. Etho was suppose to help but you sent him off to get decorations." Impulse huffed.

Bdubs scowled. "I told you, we're short on people! Doc, Beef and Etho had to go get the decorations, there's like 2000 boxes!"

"Where's Iskall and Scar with the star?" Grian questioned.

"I dunno, they should've been here by now." Bdubs sighed.

Just then, Iskall flew over to them. "Uh hey, we have a problem."

"Where's Scar?' Bdubs snapped.

Iskall rubbed the back of his neck. "The star fell into the ocean and we can't lift it by ourselves."

Grian's jaw dropped. "Oh my gosh."

"Gah- Okay, Grian, you stay here and help them lift that tree. I'll go with Iskall, Cub, Tango and Ren and get that star." Bdubs told him, already rushing off with Iskall.

~~~

Scar sighed heavily. "I sneezed and we dropped it..." 

The star that was the same size as the Barge was lying in the water, deep at the bottom.

"We're gonna need special gear for this," Tango commented. "Cub, Iskall, go get us diamond swimming gear. Ren, get potions."

"On it." Ren nodded, saluting. 

Iskall and Cub left to get the diamond gear.

~~~

"We're so screwed." Doc groaned. They had been going back and forth with decorations for hours.

Etho sighed. "We're never going to get all this over there."

Beef scowled, grabbing them by their shirts." IF WE DON'T GET THESE DECORATIONS OVER THERE GRIAN IS GOING TO CRY AND WE'LL BE RESPONSIBLE! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO FACE THE WRATH OF MUMBO?" He hissed angrily.

Fearing for their lives, the boys got back to work.

~~~

"Okay, it's ready. I'll count you girls down," Mumbo held up a button to turn on the crane. They had the chain wrapped around the tree and a bunch of ropes that were tied around the girls' waists, they were ready to start flying when he said the word.

"3...2...1 GO!" Mumbo pressed the button.

The crane began to lift the tree up as the girls took off flying, trying to help pull it up.

"Alright, it's working!" Grian beamed.

But then, the chain began to break.

"Uh oh." Impulse paled.

Grian gasped, running to the tree. He tried to push it to keep it up. "Come on...don't fall!"

"Grian get away!" Mumbo exclaimed fearfully.

The chain broke and the tree came crashing down, crushing Grian and dragging the girls down from the sky.

"Ow..." False winced.

"My ribs..." Stress cried.

Cleo huffed. "That was a fail."

Grian crawled out from under the tree. "Ugh..."

"At least no one was majorly hurt." Impulse told them with a weak smile.

~~~

"Alright, everyone ready?" Bdubs asked. They all wore full diamond armor with all kinds of enchantments to help them move under water. They also drank strength, speed, night vision and water breathing potions.

Iskall smiled. "Let's go!"

They all dove into the water and went to the bottom where the star laid. They began to lift it up. It was quite light compared to its size, but the water made it heavier.

They did their best to swim back up to the top, hoping and praying their potion effects would last long enough.

~~~

"We've got to try again." Grian snapped.

"How? The crane doesn't work." Mumbo told him sadly.

False frowned. "I have an idea, we'll need shulkers from the End."

~~~

Xisuma sighed as he tried to follow the recipe. He and Keralis were in Beef's kitchen cooking the big feast. "Keralis, where are the apples-"

He turned to see Keralis literally eating an apple as he spoke.

"They're good." He grinned.

"KERALIS! WE HAVE TO MAKE 17 APPLE PIES, 5 POTS OF RABBIT STEW, A GIANT CHRISTMAS CAKE, 6 DOZEN COOKIES, 3 POTS OF BEETROOT STEW, A FRUIT CAKE, A BUNCH OF DRINKS AND WE'VE BARELY GOTTEN STARTED!" Xisuma ranted.

Keralis waved him off. "Calm down Shashwammi, it'll be fine. I'll go kill the rabbits now."

"We don't even have the rabbit meat ready yet?" Xisuma asked in disbelief, eyes widening.

Keralis took this as his moment to leave.

~~~

"Alright, we've got the shulkers, False you ready?" Grian asked. He, False, Cleo and Stress were tied up to the tree, ready to take flight.

False nodded. "Everyone down your strength potions, Impulse let the Shulkers loose. Mumbo, press the button."

Everyone drank the potions as told, Mumbo pressed the button on the now fixed crane and Impulse let the Shulkers they captured loose.

In an effort to hit Grian and the others, the Shulkers fired multiple times, only to hit the tree instead, giving it levitating abilities briefly. The crane worked on pulling it up as well and the others pulled with all their strength as they flew.

When the tree was finally up, everyone collapsed from exhaustion.

"We did it..." Grian spoke out in a whisper of amazement.

~~~

"COME ON! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" Bdubs exclaimed tiredly, they were almost to the surface.

Iskall groaned. "We're never gonna make it!" A bubble was covering everyone's faces to allow them to breath and speak.

Scar shook his head. "No, we have too! I'm the mayor and it's my fault we're in this mess! Grian's getting his Christmas, and Christmas won't happen without this star!"

Tango, Cub and Ren pulled even harder, the surface was so close.

But the potions ran out, leaving them all holding their breath and the star much heavier. 

But they wouldn't give up.

With all of their strength, they continued to pull the star up, not caring what happened to them.

Finally, just when they were out of air, they got the star to the surface and were able to breath.

"We did it!" Bdubs cheered.

"Thank goodness." Iskall panted.

Scar smiled in relief. "We gotta fly it over now."

"Let's go my dudes." Ren grinned.

Cub smiled softly. "Looks like Christmas is gonna happen after all."

"Was there really any doubt?" Tango smirked.

~~~

Etho collapsed on the ground from exhaustion. They had finally gotten all of the decorations to the tree.

"Good work guys, now we gotta put them on the tree." Grian told them cheerfully.

Doc and Beef collapsed on either side of Etho, none of them having any strength left to help.

~~~

It took all day, and most of the night, but the tree was decorated from top to bottom, just as the sun began to rise.

"Merry Christmas guys." Grian smiled softly.

"We still need the star." Mumbo frowned.

Just when he said that, the others came flying by with the giant star. Everyone cheered as they set it at the top.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Tango asked Etho with a grin.

Etho smirked. "We all hooked up the redstone, come on." He, Impulse, Doc, Mumbo and Tango all went to the lever and pulled it down, turning all all of the Christmas lights.

Everyone cheered in delight when the lights were turned on. Christmas had officially started.

"Sorry we're late!" Xisuma exclaimed as he and Keralis carried baskets of food. "We did it though, we got all of the food!"

Grian's eyes sparkled. "YES! THIS IS THE BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!" He gushed.

"Let's get to having fun already then." False laughed.

Everyone spent time dancing and eating the delicious meal Xisuma and Keralis made for them, then exchanged presents.

As expected, the redstone users got more redstone than they knew what to do with, while the builders got unique building blocks. Cleo got a bunch of armor stands and heads of different creatures, Grian got a new pet bird and False got a new sword.

"Thank you guys all for working so hard. Free stuff from the Barge for everyone!" Grian grinned.

That had everyone cheering louder than when the tree was set up.

This would certainly be a Christmas to remember.


End file.
